The Shifter: I'm Not Lost
by Bad Sector
Summary: Waktu terus berjalan. Generasi baru akan terus bertumbuh menggantikan yang sudah ada. Namun, Dia tetap mengawasi dari jauh. Menjaga agar perdamaian yang sudah ada tidak hilang.
Tittle: The Shifter: I'm Not Lost

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD Bukan Punya Saya

Genre: Adventure, Family

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Waktu terus berjalan. Generasi baru akan terus bertumbuh menggantikan yang sudah ada. Namun, Dia tetap mengawasi dari jauh. Menjaga agar perdamaian yang sudah ada tidak hilang.

Warning: OOC, OC (banyak), Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore, miss-typo,etc.

A/N: **Akhirnya Author kembali menulis sebuah fic. Setelah melihat apa yang author tulis untuk fic satu ini ternyata malah membuat penulisnya sendiri bingung untuk memikirkan alurnya. Jadi, daripada cerita bertambah absurd, mending sebuah fic baru dengan judul yang sama dibuat. Alurnya serta penggambaran tokoh di sini akan berbeda dengan yang ada di seri originalnya. Serta ada lumayan banyak chara baru baik dari anime lain ataupun OC yang author masukkan karena kebutuhan cerita. Sebagai pengingat, untuk seri fic The Shifter sebelumnya yang secara simpel bisa dibilang alurnya mengikuti anime sampai season 2 saja, maka untuk sekuelnya ini nggak mengikuti sama sekali alur LN maupun animenya karena suatu dan segala hal (#apaansih). Oke, daripada banyak bicara maka nikmati cerita yang ada**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di suatu Tempat,

Swung!

Bunyi angin terbelah masuk kedalam pendengaran seorang pria, membuat pemilik surai kuning itu mengelak menunduk kebawah.

Tap!

Sembari menunduk, kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kehitaman tersebut. memunculkan sebuah lingkaran bercahaya dengan motif rumit.

"Lance!" Pria itu berseru. Seketika saja lusinan tombak besi muncul dari lingkaran tersebut. melesat mengincar sesosok pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hmmp!" Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. Tangan kanannya dengan santai mengayunkan pedang miliknya ke arah tombak-tombak tersebut.

"Erase!" Sapuan pelan pedangnya membuat lusinan benda tajam tersebut hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Belum selesai." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pemuda itu.

"Tck!" Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu mendecih kesal saat menyadari pria lain dengan sebilah claymore hendak menebas kepalanya dari samping.

Namun, ekspresi pemuda yang tadinya kesal berubah menjadi senyuman sinis. Membuat penyerangnya sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang dalam bahaya. 'Celaka.' Batinnya berdecih saat sadar bahwa dari permukaan tempatnya berinjak muncul sebilah pedang panjang yang meluncur kencang menuju dadanya.

"Void!" Akan tetapi, rekannya yang melihat partnernya dalam bahaya tidak tinggal diam. Telapak tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahay putih. Cahaya tersebut bereaksi dengan memindahkan pria tadi dari posisi skak-matnya ke posisi yang aman yakni disebelahnya.

"Maaf kak, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Pria yang baru ditolong tadi meminta maaf kepada rekannya.

"Tak apa, lagipula ini kesalahanku karena mengusulkan ide serangan seperti tadi." Kakaknya menggeleng pelan. "Tapi tak kusangka tombak yang mampu melukai seorang Seraphim bisa dihancurkannya dengan mudah." Pemilik iris biru langit itu menatap serius pada serpihan tombaknya kemudian beralih pada lawannya. Matanya juga menatap sosok lain dibelakang sang pemuda yang menatap nanar mereka.

"Kakak benar." Adiknya mengiyakan ucapan sang kakak. "Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak boleh kita biarkan sampai masuk ke dimensi kita." Pemuda itu terlihat menyeka keringatnya yang membasahi dahinya. "Mereka terlalu berbahaya bagi semua fraksi."

Kakaknya mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar." Surai pirangnya terhembus kebelakang saat ledakkan kekuatan terpancar dari tubuhnya dan juga tubuh sang adik. Baju filsafat yunani yang mereka kenakan berganti menjadi baju perang berwarna hitam dengan aura kuat yang mnyeruak di seluruh tempat tersebut.

"Mari kita jaga perdamaian yang telah ada!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A New Era

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Bunyi dentingan pedang seolah menjadi simfoni yang mengalun disebuah pekarangan villa terpencil. Sepasang lelaki berbeda usia sedang berhadapan satu sama lain sembari memberikan serangan teknik terbaik yang mereka punya sembari diperhatikan oleh seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar 20 tahunan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah hanya ini teknik terbaikmu?" Pemuda yang sedang melawan pria dewasa itu tersenyum sinis melihat lawannya nampak kewalahan meladeninya.

"Hmm." Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti. Kedua iris abu-abunya menajam saat melihat celah yang tercipta pada lawannya saat akan menyerang.

' Disini!' Dengan cepat tubuhnya menghindar ke samping dan menggunakan celah yang ada untuk memotong senjata lawannya menjadi dua. Membuat salah satu belahannya melayang dan menancap pada permukaan rumput halus di villa tersebut.

Trak!

Pria itu mengacungkan pedangnya kepada pemuda bersurai pirang pendek dihadapannya. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup, Boruto." Ujarnya sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya, obsesi serta rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan akan menjadi awal dari kekalahanmu sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai. Camkan itu!"

Boruto, Pemuda itu hanya menunduk lesu. "Maafkan aku, Arhur-sensei." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecewa. "Tapi, adalah sebuah hal penting untuk menampilkan kesan lebih kuat pada lawan. Benar kan?" Sang murid mencoba beradu argumen.

Arthur mendesah pelan. "Kesan kuat memang penting. Namun, menjaga ketenangan diri merupakan kunci pertama keberhasilan." Pria berambut pirang panjang terkuncir ini membalas muridnya. "Ingatlah ini Boruto. Pemenang bukanlah mereka yang berdiri terakhir, namun mereka yang tertawa terakhir."

Boruto terdiam. Hatinya masih kurang setuju dengan ucapan sang guru. Namun, ia bisa menyaksikan tatapan kurang suka dari sang ibu, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi duduk menyaksikan keduanya sambil minum teh membuatnya berhenti untuk berdebat.

"Boruto, Arthur-san ayo makan siang dulu." Gadis itu memanggil keduanya dengan ramah. Membuat keduanya segera mengakhiri sesi latihan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu latihan dengan Arhtur-sensei?" Gadis itu bertanya pada sang anak yang sibuk menikmati pasta buatan sang ibu.

"Menyebwangkan! Arbthbur-Bensei Swungbuh hwebwat!" Mulutnya yang masih terisi penuh dengan pasta itu menjawab pertanyaan dari orang tuanya.

"Boruto, kunyah dulu makananmu sebelum bicara." Ibunya menatap sebal pada anaknya. 'Mereka berdua tak ada bedanya.' Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja teringat pada seseorang yang memiliki kenangan mendalam baginya.

Sementara itu, Arthur yang menyaksikan ibu dan anak ini hanya tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya. Dirinya tidak menyangka Ophis, sang Ouroboros Dragon dapat hangat pada orang lain. Ia sendiri baru percaya setelah menyaksikan langsung. Awalnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya, Vali.

"Arthur-san, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai anak ini?" Ophis menatap anaknya yang sudah berusia dua belas tahun itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Anak ini penuh dengan potensi. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia memiliki darah dari anda, dia punya suatu yang khas. Mungkin jika ia berlatih mengendalikan petir, ia akan menjadi pendekar yang kemampuannya setara dengan High-class Demon bila ia remaja kelak." Arthur menyesap teh hitam kesukaannya. Dirinya menaruh harapan tinggi pada muridnya.

Ophis tersenyum setuju. "Kuharap ia bisa menjadi pria yang kuat seperti ayahnya." Ujarnya yang membuat Boruto berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Pria tak bertanggung jawab itu?!" Nada bicara anak muda ini naik. "Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pria yang bahkan tak sempat menemani istrinya saat melahirkan itu!" Kedua surai pirangnya naik seolah senada dengan emosinya.

"Apa yan-" "BORUTO!" Ucapan Pemuda pirang itu terhenti saat ibunya membentaknya. "Masuk ke ruang meditasi sekarang juga!" Perintahnya yang hanya dibalas decihan pelan dari anaknya. Boruto yang sudah kehilangan nafsu makan memilih meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Arthur yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam. Dirinya yang tidak mengetahui permasalahan hanya memilih tidak banyak bicara ketimbang memperkeruh suasana.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyebutkan hal mengenai ayahnya." Ophis mengurut keningnya. Menyesal membuat dirinya membentak sang anak. "Maafkan aku sampai membuatmu mendengar perkataannya tadi." Gadis ini menatap dengan tatapan kurang enak pada Arthur.

"Tak apa-apa. Kurasa ia hanya belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti permasalahan yang engkau alami. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Arthur mencoba menghibur Ophis.

"Kau benar." Ophis tersenyum pahit. "Kuharap kau akan terus melatihnya. Aku tahu bakatnya berasal dari sang ayah. " Ujar gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu sembari menatap sendu langit.

'Naruto, kuharap kau ada di sini.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 Tahun kemudian,

Jalanan Kuoh nampak ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang menuju ke sekolah. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda yang berjalan pelan sembari mendengarkan musik. Tas selempang satu lengan yang ia kenakan tak menunjukkan bahwa ia membawa banyak buku maupun perlengkapan belajar.

"Hidup macam apa ini." Keluhnya pelan. Dirinya menatap bosan lalu-lalang para siswa-siswi dengan iris biru langitnya. Boruto, nama anak itu. Dan tampaknya ia tidak menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kenapa ibu dan Vali mengirimku kesini." Dirinya tidak habis pikir mengenai apa faedah dari tinggal di dunia manusia dengan perkembangannya sebagai seorang petarung. Ah, Vali. Nama pria yang ia hormati namun juga ia benci itu kembali membuatnya tersenyum kesal sendiri.

 _Sebulan lalu,_

 _Boruto dan Ophis kini sedang berada di dunia bawah. Eksistensi ibunya merupakan sebuah hal yang spesial. Ibunya merupakan sosok yang disegani bagi ketiga fraksi sehingga tak ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam meskipun sang ibu sudah memilih untuk tidak ikut campur pada masalah apapun._

" _Moo, Kaa-san. Apa yang akan kita lakukan di dunia bawah?" Boruto yang berjalan menemani sang ibu berkeliling sebuah istana mulai merasa bosan. Bangunan yang terlalu megah serta berliku-liku membuatnya merasa bosan. Kedua iris safirnya menatap malas pada para pengawal yang mengikuti mereka. 'Mereka para High-class Devil semua.'_

" _Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Jawab Ophis seraya melihat sebuah pintu yang dikawal sepasang pengawal berwajah kaku. "Nah, kita sudah sampai." Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan di dalamnya._

 _Tap!_

 _Kaki kecil Ophis melangkah masuk diikuti anaknya. Membuat seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang tengah menengok ke jendela teralihkan perhatiannya._

" _Oh." Pemuda itu nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran tamunya. "Rupanya kalian sudah datang. Ophis, Boruto." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengibas pelan. Memerintahkan agar pengawal undur diri dari ruangan tersebut._

" _Eh?!" Boruto kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Didepannya kini berdiri Vali, pemuda yang sering menemaninya berlatih bila Arthur sedang sibuk kini berdiri dengan pakaian layaknya bangsawan dan mengusir para pengawal kelas tinggi tadi dengan mudah._

 _Vali tersenyum melihat reaksi Boruto. "Boruto, aku paham reaksimu. Tapi, coba dengarkanlah penjelasan ibumu." Ujarnya pelan._

 _Ophis hanya bisa tersenyum sebal mendengar perkataan rekannya. "Jadi, Sekali lagi kuperkenalkan dia. Vali Lucifer, Maou Lucifer saat ini. Sekarang dia merupakan satu-satunya Maou yang berasal dari keluarga lama." Ujar gadis itu yang membuat anaknya terngangah kaget._

" _Eh?!" Boruto menatap tak percaya. Dirinya baru kali ini mendengar berita seperti ini. Memang ia sudah tahu bahwa para Maou sudah berganti karena satu dan berbagai hal. Namun baru kali ini ia tahu bahwa Vali merupakan salah satu dari mereka._

 _Vali kembali tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi anak dari rekannya itu. 'Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan si bodoh itu.' Dirinya teringat pada seseorang sahabat yang pernah menjadi rekannya. Seorang dengan senyuman lebar bodoh yang membuatnya senang._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _APA?! Mengirimku ke dunia manusia?!" Boruto menatap tak percaya pada ibu serta Vali._

" _Iya, disana kau akan kutempatkan bersama sebuah grup peerage dari keluarga Gremory untuk membantu mereka menjaga kota dan juga untuk mengembangkan kemampuanmu." Vali tersenyum pelan. Membuat Boruto semakin kesal._

" _T-Tunggu dulu! Kaa-san, lebih baik kirim aku kembali berlatih bersama Zeus-jiji. Tak apa aku disambar petirnya berkali-kali ketimbang mesti melakukan sesuatu yang absurd seperti ini!" Boruto mencoba menego keputusan ibunya. Baginya lebih baik dilempari petir suci milik Sinterklas Yunani itu ketimbang berurusan dengan klan iblis yang rumit dimatanya._

" _Tidak!" Ophis denga tegas menjawab sekaligus menghancurkan harapan sang anak. "Ini merupakan tahap yang paling penting dalam latihanmu. Ini merupakan praktek langsung lapangan. Tidak ada artinya latihan satu milyar tahun tanpa ada praktek sama sekali." Keterangan panjang lebar ibunya membuat Boruto menyadari tak ada celah untuk keluar dari sini._

" _Jadi, mulai sekarang jadilah murid yang baik." Ibunya menyodorkan sebuah kartu pelajar._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki Boruto. Nama marga macam apa ini." Boruto menggeleng tak percaya melihat nama tersebut. "Semoga saja hari pertama di sekolah ini tidak membosankan." Dia melangkah ragu menuju SMA Kuoh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, di sebuah kelas.

"Lilith-sama, menurutmu apakah kita harus mematuhi perintah dari Lucifer-sama?" Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan surai pirang pucat bertanya kepada gadis yang masih melamun menatap dari jendela kelasnya.

"..." Tidak ada respon dari gadis itu. Hanya tatapan sendu yang ia berikan kepada sesuatu yang tak jelas di balik jendela sana.

"Lilith-sama?" Kali ini seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Tidak apa." Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada pelan. "Ikuti saja yang Lucifer-sama katakan. Dia tahu yang terbaik untuk kita semua." Ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Membuat kedua orang yang berada di sekitarnya merasa tak enak hati. "Dan satu lagi, Panggil aku dengan nama Lily bila berada di sini." Tambahnya yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ketiganya kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing saat mendengar bel pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drek!

Pintu Geser untuk masuk ke kelas itu bergeser. Mempersilahkan masuk seorang pria setengah baya berwajah ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei."

Semua murid memberikan hormat kepada pria itu. Dengan gerakan tangan yang ringan ia mempersilahkan para muridnya kembali duduk.

"Selamat pagi." Ujarnya pelan. "Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang rekan belajar kalian yang mulai bergabung hari ini." Tangan kirinya terangkat keatas, mengarah pada pintu tadi melambai menyuruh murid tersebut masuk.

Tap!

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok itu. Seorang pemuda berusia sama dengan mereka. Bersurai pirang halus serta memiliki sepasang mata biru langit hadir dihadapan mereka.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Sensei memberikan waktu dan tempat bagi anak tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Boruto mengganguk pelan. "Minna, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki boruto. Mohon bantuannya dan terima kasih." Dirinya mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya sesuai dengan tata cara manusia jepang yang ia pelajari dari buku 'komunikasi' yang ia beli.

"Tampaknya Boruto-san orang yang ramah."

"Tidakkah ia menurutmu ia sedikit tampan?"

"Dia tinggi juga ya."

Berbagai komentar terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia sedikit senang karena belum ada hal buruk yang ia dengar. Sementara itu, Sensei menyuruhnya agar duduk supaya waktu belajar tidak terbuang.

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah Gremory-san." Sang Guru membuat seorang gadis bermarga Gremory tadi menggangkat tangannya.

Boruto mengganguk paham. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang disuruh. Namun, kedua matanya saling beradu tatap dengan gadis bermarga Gremory tersebut. Kedua mata yang sama-sama safir itu menatap satu sama lain seiring medekatnya jarak antar keduanya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, ano?" Boruto yang baru saja duduk mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun, jauh didalam kepalanya ia sudah mengetahui sesuatu. " Jadi, aku ditempatkan bersama tiga iblis dari peerage Gremory? Dan gadis ini pemimpinnya? Kuharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk padaku." Biarpun ia sudah diajarkan oleh Arthur untuk tidak terlalu arogan, namun rasanya tetap saja ia merasa bahwa dirinya lebih kuat ketimbang gadis ini.

"Lily Gremory, mohon kerjasamanya juga." Gadis itu membalas pelan. Tidak jelas apa maksud kalimat 'mohon kerjasama' disini bagi kedua pihak. Namun, Boruto sudah sangat yakin ia menekan kekuatannya sampai titik terendah karena tidak ingin para iblis ini menyadari siapa rekan mereka.

'Ya, akan kucoba untuk menikmati hidup seperti ini.' Boruto menghela nafas sejenak. Dirinya akan mencoba percaya dengan pilihan ibunya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pagi hari kini telah berganti dengan kegelapan malam. Kota Kuoh yang hidup terasa lebih mencekam pada saat ini. Pada beberapa bagian kota rasanya memancarkan aura negatif yang kuat saat melangkah ke tempat tersebut.

Namun, tanpa menghiraukan aura tidak menyenangkan tersebut, tiga orang anak remaja berjalan mengelilingi sebuah distrik kecil tak berpenghuni seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Lilith-sama, apakah kamu yakin bergerak tanpa menunggu bantuan dari Lucifer-sama itu?" Seorang gadis bersurai panjang bertanya dengan nada ragu kepada gadis didepannya.

"Tenanglah Ayase. Kurasa kita bisa mengatasi ini seperti biasa." Gadis itu membalas dengan senyum lembut. Membuat para rekannya menjadi terdorong.

"Baiklah! Mari kita lakukan seperti biasa!" seorang rekannya dengan rambut pirang pucat tersenyum optimis.

"Semangat yang bagus, Edric." Lilith tersenyum senang. "Mari kita buktikan bahwa peerage Gremory punya kekuatan sendiri."

Ketiganya mulai melakukan kegiatan berburu iblis liar yang rutin mereka lakukan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilith dan Peeragenya kini berhenti di sebuah gudang tua. Tempat yang identik menjadi persinggahan maupun sarang bagi para iblis untuk berkumpul.

"Lilith-sama, aku merasakan ada kehadiran belasa iblis liar di tempat ini." Ayase menatap serius pada pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar. Seolah menantang mereka untuk masuk dan menghadapi mereka.

Krek!

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam gudang tersebut belasan iblis menyeruak keluar. Wujud mereka beragam serta tak jelas. Ada yang menyerupai serigala maupun manusia.

Lilith yang melihat mereka segera berseru. "Kalian, wahai iblis liar. Aku, Lilith Gremory akan membasmi kalian yang telah mengkhianati dunia bawah!" Serunya keras yang hanya dibalas tawa sinis oleh para iblis tersebut.

"Gremory? Ohh, ini pasti anak 'terbuang' dari klan itu ya?" Salah satu iblis menatap hina pada Lilith.

"Kudengar gara-gara melahirkan dia, Rias Gremory yang harusnya jadi pewaris akhirnya mati. Benar-benar pembawa petaka!" Iblis lainnya menambahi. Membuat ketiga orang tadi terutama Lilith merasa marah bukan kepalang.

"Kalian!" Tangan Lilith mengepal keras. Dirinya membuat sebuah bola energi kehitaman yang kemudian ia lemparkan kepada para iblis tersebut.

Zrash!

Namun, bola energi itu dengan mudah dapat dibelah oleh seorang iblis. "Lihat! Bahkan serangannya selemah ini. Tidak ada gunanya! HAHAHAHA!" iblis itu tertawa diikuti iblis yang lain.

"Hahaha! Tidak Ada gu-" Zrash! Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang iblis terbelah dua. Dari balik tubuhnya yang terbelah sosok Edric menatap nanar mereka semua. Tangannya yang menggengam sebuah pedang menebas habis lawannya tanpa ampun.

"Jaga mulut kotor kalian, iblis liar!" Serangannya yang cepat membuat para iblis yang tersisa agak kewalahan.

"Kurang ajar kau, bocah!" Salah seorang dari mereka menembakkan sebuah tombak hitam kearah punggung pemuda pirang pucat itu. Namun, untung Ayase berhasil menahannya dengan menembakkan petir ke tombak tersebut.

"Edric-san, maju terus! Jangan ragu! Aku akan menjagamu." Ayase berteriak dari belakang. "Lilith-sama! Jangan termakan oleh ucapan mereka!" Mendengar ucapan Gadis itu, Lilith kembali tersadar dan ikut maju.

"ARGGGHHH!"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pekik kesakitan yang amat sangat terdengar dari gerombolan iblis itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda hitam muncul di sekeliling mereka dan menghisap apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Edric yang tanggap segera menghindar.

Zrut! Zrut! Zrut!

Benda bulat tersebut mulai membentuk wujud. Sosoknya mirip dengan manusia namun hanya memiliki satu mata.

"Apa it-!" Brakh! Edric yang baru saja akan berbicara sudah terkena serangan dari makhluk tersebut hingga membuatnya terpental menghantam pohon.

"Edric!" Lilith berteriak terkejut. Namun, dirinya lebih terkejut lagi saat sosok itu sudah berada di depan matanya.

'Celaka!' Tubuhnya menegang. Bahkan Ayase tidak sempat bereaksi saat itu. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Dengan kedua matanya ia bisa melihat tangan runcing makhluk itu berniat menusuk kepalanya.

'Sampai sinikah?...' Lilith terdiam dalam pikirannya. Segala hal yang telah ia alami seolah mengalir begitu saja dala kepalanya.

Zrat! Bzzt!

Tiba-tiba saja kilatan kuning menyambar dari belakang. Membuat sosok itu terpental kebelakang. Kilat tersebut berputar mengelilingi tubuh makhluk hitam itu sementara tanah tempat makhluk itu berpijak mulai etrbentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Zrat! Zrat! Zrat!

Tubuh sosok hitam itu mulai tercabik-cabik. "Lightning Rune!" Sebuah suara terdengar dan membuat lingkaran sihir tersebut berpendar. Mencabik-cabik tubuh sosok itu menjadi butiran debu.

Lilith dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. di sana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja hadir dari percikan listrik tersebut.

"Yo, lemah." Sapa Pemuda bernama Boruto itu dengan tatapan sinis.

TBC

 **Deskripsi Lilith Dkk menyusul. Kalian tebak dari nama dulu deh, hahaha. (?)**

 **Ahh, akhirnya ketikan ini selesai juga chap satunya. Narutonya mana? Tenang, ntar dia ada kok. Ficnya fokus pada keduanya kok. Naruto ama Boruto. Jadi tenang aja.** **Dan satu lagi yang tak kalah penting yakni ucapan terima kasih untuk semua reader yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview, fav, ataupun memfollow fic gaje dari author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^ .**


End file.
